The Race
by AmbroseLunatic
Summary: Dean Ambrose must face his fears after a dirt bike race in the middle of the Las Vegas desert with his lover, Seth Rollins. Can Seth change Dean's fears, and get him to admit his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a little two shot between Dean and Seth, here is the first chapter. I'll post the second chapter most likely on Christmas Eve, so watch for that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the first part, please Review! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**_

Dean Ambrose never liked putting labels on things, especially when it came to relationships. That's why Dean found himself with random men or women ever night, except for the last six months. Dean had been spending every spare moment with Seth Rollins, in the bedroom and out. When Seth questioned Dean on what they were, couple or not, Dean would just shrug his shoulders, and ask, "Does it really matter? It is what it is, leave it at that." And that would be the end of the conversation. No matter how many times Seth would ask, or try to talk to Dean about their relationship, Dean would push it away, telling him it didn't need a label, or it didn't matter as long as the two were happy he didn't see anything wrong with it, and maybe in the moment Seth was content with Dean's answer, but as time went on and more and more men looked his way it started to bother Seth. Should he stay in this space as just Dean's friend with benefits, or move on and find someone that wasn't afraid to call him their boyfriend?

That question: What are we? Is what made Dean in the position of where he was right now, in the middle of one of Las Vegas's many deserts sitting on his green dirt bike. Seth sat next to Dean on his own red dirt bike. They agreed to one lap around a smaller mountain, and back to the starting point. "If I win you will accept the fact that I am your boyfriend?" Seth asked with a smooth smirk on his face. Dean had a more mischievous smirk on his face, "And if I win I get to fuck you right here, standing over my bike." The boys shook hands, and leaned in and swapped a simple kiss, then put on their helmets. Reeving their engines, they both took off, leaving a cloud of dirt in their wake.

This was something Dean loved to do in his free time. Las Vegas was his home, and with it, came lots of open areas like this to ride his bike, or go for a run, just get away from society and lose himself for a moment in a world all on his own. That's what the desert could do to a person, almost like an Alice in Wonderland theme. Dean had seen it so many times before, people got lost so easily in the desert, their surroundings looked the same, and blended together, people could so easily get turned around and lost, it wasn't hard to do at all. Dean however was an expert on these hidden desert oases, Seth not so much. The two came from opposite worlds, but they were so alike. They both grew up on the east coast, and grew up loving wrestling. Seth had two parents and siblings that loved him and supported him in his wrestling career, where Dean had to fight and struggle through life. Dean grew up in the slums of Cincinnati, and raised by his drug addict mother. Eventually Dean was taken away, and put in a foster home, after almost a year with that family, they adopted him, and moved to Vegas. Dean still kept in contact with his mom every now and then. He had never forgotten where he grew up, or how to fight, and eventually moved back to his home town and got into the wrestling scene where he later met Seth. They worked together and had their fair share of fights in the ring, but it was something that they both loved and enjoyed. They had each other's back's and it was something either one of them couldn't be more thankful for.

Seth came to a corner, and put his leg down to help get around some bushes and rocks, Dean was in front of him, but just hardly. Seth started to pick up speed, and finally started to gain on Dean, a smile crossed his face. _Just a bit more, and I'll be leading. _Seth thought to himself, and it was true, it was a struggle, but Seth was able to get the upper hand in this race, and was now leading, only seconds away from the finish line they had originally started at. Seth's stomach filled with butterflies as he crossed it, screaming like a child on Christmas morning as he crossed the finish line. He kept going a ways before turning his bike around and waited for Dean to finally cross, it wasn't until he saw Dean that his stomach sank. He was either going to admit they were an item, or this was going to be the end of something Seth wasn't sure he wanted to give up.

The boys had lined up with each other, Dean's chest heaving from the adrenaline, as he turned his bike off, but continued to sit, hands resting on his thighs, helmet still placed on his head, as he looked over to Seth who was starting to take his own helmet off. Although it was mid-winter, the sun was bright and sunny, and about sixty five degree's where they sat, a light sweat broke out between the two of them, Seth wiped his fore head with his arm, before running his gloved fingers through his blond and brown hair. Dean sat there watching Seth in amazement, he was pretty sure Seth would be the only one to make a dirt bike race look so fucking sexy. Dean's mind going blank at the sound of Seth's voice, "So?" Seth questioned. Dean removed his helmet, and wiped his forehead as well, and placed his helmet down, "So." Dean dragged out in that gruff voice of his. They looked into each other's eyes from their bikes, side by side, silent, just enjoying the way each other looked with the sun starting to set behind them, and the desert surrounding them, a light breeze played through the air, making Seth's hair dance above his head, he was beautiful, stunning even. Dean looked away from Seth for just a second, before looking back at him, "What do you want me to say? That we are a thing, boyfriends? Lovers? What?" Dean spat out. "I just want to know what we are, Dean, is that so bad?"

Dean knew it wasn't much to ask, but putting a label on their relationships after all this time of them working just seemed like a death sentence to Dean. Every relationship he had ever been in relied heavily on labels, and he swore this time with Seth was going to be different, Seth was the right one, he balanced Dean out perfectly, and that was something Dean wasn't willing to just throw away. Unlike Deans former relationships, which had all gone bad, Seth was different, but there was still a part that Dean wanted to distance himself from. If there was no "official" relationship there was nothing to really ruin, the sex would always be there, and their friendship would always be there, and that was good enough for Dean. Seth was a clingy bastard, which Dean enjoyed, but he also found himself pushing Seth away more and more.

"Seth, you know I have feelings for you, I do love you. Why can't we just leave this, whatever this is, alone. Why do you need to push it? Why label something, if it works it works, if it doesn't, it doesn't." Dean didn't want any part of ruining or destroying Seth. That was Dean's life, everything he knew, everything he loved was ripped away from him, until he found wrestling, that was the one thing he had complete control over, and it was something that no one would take away from him. People often came and went from his life, hell, even his own mother wasn't even there for him. It seemed Seth was the only person that was there for him, Seth was a person he could confide in, relax with, have sex with, be himself around, and no matter what he did Seth stayed right there beside him, because they were just friends with benefits, there was no strings attached, nothing to tear them apart.

"I love you too. But I want something more, I want commitment, I don't want to come home one day and find another guy or woman in our bed. I don't want to lose you to someone else, someone better then me. I just want you." Seth was now standing in front of Dean's bike, his legs on each side of the front tire. Dean looked up into Seth's big brown orbs, and felt his heart melt. What he wouldn't give to reach up and wrap his hands in that messy two toned hair and pull him in and kiss him, and give in to his wants and needs, and be the boyfriend that Seth dissevered, but that wasn't who Dean was.

"You know I'm not that person, right Seth. I told you from the beginning."

"What are you so afraid of?" Seth questioned. Dean sat there shocked, dare he answer this question, and make himself look like a fool terrified of love and commitment, terrified that the only person who had stuck by his side would one day leave him for someone better looking, better in bed, sweeter, and someone willing to call Seth their boyfriend? Dean looked up into those brown eyes, and simply answered, "You." Seth was speechless, tears pricked his eyes, and he found himself having to look away.

In that moment Dean watched Seth drift away from him, and knowing that he was the one pushing him away, was like a knife to his own heart. Dean couldn't help but wonder if that was what Seth felt like, a sharp paining piercing his heart, and all because of him? Dean refused to believe that, he wouldn't, no, he couldn't believe that. Dean took a deep breath, and sighed, "Ok." Seth looked back down at Dean, his mouth open wide, his eyes stained with shock and disbelief, "Ok." Dean whispered again with a slight nod of his head. "I'm doing this for you. I'm taking this chance for you, because I don't want to lose you, even though I can be a heartless bastard and an asshole most of the time. You deserve someone better, someone who isn't afraid to fall in love with you, and those are feelings that I've been fighting with for a long time, Seth." If Seth wasn't crying before, he sure as hell was doing so now. "I love you Seth Rollins, and it's because I love you so much that I want you to be my boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Punksbitch for the review! Hope you guys enjoy the second part of this story, and let me know what you think! Also if you haven't done so already check out my other fic that I am currently working on called My Curse: A Seth Rollins Love Story. Thank you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Two<span>_**

Seth had waited so long to hear those words from Dean, and now here he was in the middle of the Las Vegas Desert completely naked, leaning over Dean's bike as Dean tongue fucked Seth's ass. His back was arched like a cat when it stretched, his head tilted back, soft moans floated out of his mouth. Seth was the epiphany of perfect, at least he was in Dean's eyes.

"Fuck, baby please." Seth moaned out, not really sure what he was trying to say, all he knew was that Dean's tongue flicking in and out of him was driving him insane, and he wanted more. "Tell me what you want?" Dean asked, pulling away from a second. "I want you to fuck me, right now." Seth demanded, and with a kiss to Seth's shoulder blade, Dean lined himself up with Seth's saliva coated hole, and slowly pushed his way in. Seth almost felt his knee's buckle under him at the sudden fullness Dean provided.

Dean paused once he was fully inside his lover, giving Seth a chance to adjust to being stretched, but Seth had other plans. Seth wasted no time at all by moving his hips forward, then back, forcing Dean back inside of him.

Dean smirked, taking hold of Seth's hips, as he started to thrust hard and fast. Seth moaned out, his head falling forward, and his whole body trembled with magnificent pleasure.

Seth allowed himself to be taken fully by Dean, right now in this sweet moment the two of them shared was like nothing they had before. Seth always kept himself guarded around Dean, for fear of him leaving him for someone else. Seth was never sure where he stood with Dean, although he tried to break Dean's walls multiple times, he never got through. Dean always kept people out, but Seth was different. Seth tried, and although he thought he failed, the truth was he succeeded in breaking down Dean's walls.

Dean had always been guarded, he was terrified to let anyone in, because the last time he did that he got hurt. Dean never quite recovered from that relationship. Dean was by no means perfect, nor did he want to be. He just simply wanted to be accepted for who he was flaws and all. Seth was the first person who accepted him the way he was. Dean didn't have to go out on a limb for Seth, not like he did in his past relationships. He had beat himself up so many times, telling himself, and making himself believe he was worthless and dumb, nobody would want a person like that.

It was true Dean had grown up basically homeless; he did not have a permanent address, which classified him as homeless. His father left as soon as he found out his mother was pregnant. And although his mother loved him, she was a high school dropout, pregnant at seventeen, and all alone. She started whoring around to buy diapers, and formula for Dean. He grew up in government housing, and when he was old enough, started dealing drugs to help pay the bills. It wasn't until he moved to Las Vegas from Cincinnati that his life changed. He got into motocross, and he was really good at it, even entering a few races and winning. That's where he met Seth, on the track, well Seth was watching the race, Dean had caught sight of him in the crowed, and did damndest to win, and win he did. After the race was over he strutted over to Seth who was leaning against the railing that blocked the crowed off, and so timidly asked Seth out. The two of them hit it off well, but Dean had kept Seth within arms reach at all times, never fully pulling the reel in for the catch, but just above the water so he could see his trophy. Seth continued to push and pull his way into Dean's head, and today he finally broke down his walls. Dean loved him, and wanted to be with him, but he was terrified that Seth was going to realize that he deserved so much better then what Dean could give him, and he would leave.

"Oh fuck, Dean please faster!" Seth begged, as he continued to thrust his hips back meeting Dean's thrusts half way. Dean obliged, and picked up his pace, which only pushed Seth over the bike more. Both of them covered in sweat, which created a delicious skin on skin smacking sound, echoing through the empty desert. Seth twisted himself, wrapping his left arm around Dean's neck, and pulling him over the back of him for a kiss. Their lips locked, and they both moaned into each other's mouth's tasting one another. When they broke apart, Dean felt himself close to climax, and he knew Seth was close too. Dean wrapped his arm around Seth's waist, gripping Seth length, and pumping furiously, "Cum with him, Seth." Dean ushered. After a few more thrusts, and strokes of Dean's hands, Seth spilled his hot seed onto Dean's hand and the bike. Clenching tightly around Dean's cock, it was more than enough to push him over the edge. Gripping Seth's hips one last time, and driving into him at an erratic pace, Seth screamed, as he felt Dean release inside of him, filling him up to the max. Dean slowed down this thrusting, and their lips met again, this time in a loving slow kiss. "I love you Dean, and I'm not going anywhere." Seth said after. Dean smiled knowingly, it only took until now to realize he was the luckiest man in the world, and had met his match with Seth Rollins.


End file.
